vampire High
by Devon-Raye-Carter
Summary: As everyone knows the day students at Mansbridge have no idea about the vampires that are the night students. One of the vampires, Drew doesn't care that the vamps aren't allowed to have any contact with the day students. Until Drew falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire High**

_'Taylor, Taylor get up, I need to talk to you_.' I think it's a dream but I'm not really sure. _'Taylor come on hurry. I don't have much time.'_ I open my eyes to see that my roommate Cherrie is still asleep. I get out of bed and grab my sweater putting it on as I walk towards the bedroom door. As I open the door I make sure no one is around. I run down the stairs to the library, a boy is sitting on one of the chairs reading and all of a sudden as if on queue he looks up at me.

"Finally, what took you so long?" He asked me. This boy, he's a heartthrob for a boy I've never seen in my life before. He has dark hair and light blue eyes, I think if you look into them long enough you'll be in a trance. "Well?"

"I…I was asleep, I thought I was..was just dreaming." I look at the boy confused. My hair falls in front of my face as I stare at him, he reaches up and moves it behind my ear. "Your hands they're…they're so"

"Cold, I know. Taylor can you answer me a question?" The boy stands and walks over to one of the bookshelves and replaces the book. "Please, sit down."

I sat down on the chair across from the one he was sitting on, I looked around then back at him as he sat down again. "How do you know my name?"

He smiled. "I've seen you before. I hear you talking to your friends about your perfect soul mate you think you'll never find. I know that you hate this school and you think your parents put you in here because they didn't love you and you were a disgrace to your family." He looks at me and goes straight-faced. "Taylor, you belong here, haven't you noticed, you have friends, people who love you and you know you can trust them."

How do you know all this?" I stared into his blue eyes as if I was drawn closer to him. "What's your name?"

"Drew" He got up and moved toward the piano, and started to play. He called me over, or at least I think he did, I felt myself moving to the piano. I sat down beside him and closed my eyes. I could feel his body get closer to me as he played. "The rain kisses you until your body stings with his possession. And for one solitary second, you feel as if you can go to him."

He stopped playing and now I could hear rain hitting the windows around us. It wasn't like a harsh heavy rain but a simple soft rain. Now our bodies were even closer. I felt our lips brush against each other. I waited a few seconds and nothing happened. I opened my eyes and he was gone. I looked around and sighed as I got up and walked towards the window the sun started to rise. "I knew it was to good to be true" I turn away and went up the stairs to my room, got back into bed and pulled the blankets over me. "It should have been a dream."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Taylor. Get up!" Cherrie called to me from across the room. "It's six we gotta shower."

I turned over to face the wall. "No, don't wanna get up." The next thing I knew a pillow hit me in the back of the head. It didn't hurt but it really annoyed me. "Cherrie, I already had my shower last night before I went to bed remember. You said you'd wake me up after _your _shower."

"Oh yeah, oh well your up, it gives you more time to right in your diary, that's something you didn't do last night." Cherrie grabbed her little bag full of her shower stuff and left the room joining the other girls going into the huge washroom with forty shower stalls.

I shook my head, went to my desk and sat down. I opened the top drawer and took out my diary, I walked back to my bed, lifted up the mattress, grabbed my key and put the mattress back down. As I unlocked my Diary the pages flipped open to a blank page as if someone knew I was about to write in it. It was really creepy, but I ignored it and started to write.

_Dear Diary, Dec/10/04_

_Last night during my sleep I was awakened by a dream I had, or at least it should have been. I heard someone calling my name and I woke up. Cherrie was still sleeping so I went downstairs and a boy was at the library. I've never seen him before but he knew everything about me. His name is Drew, he had dark hair and light blue eyes, they were gorgeous. Anyways he went to the piano and played and I went and sat beside him. He said the sweetest thing, I'll never forget_. _"The rain kisses you until your body stings with his possession. And for one solitary second, you feel as if you can go to him". Then that's when it happened, his lips brushed against mine and I could feel him close to me, I waited a few seconds and nothing happened. When I opened my eyes he was gone, it was so weird because the sun started to rise just as my eyes opened. I don't know what happened to Drew, but I hope to see him again._

After classes were over it was time for us, the students to do what ever we wanted. I went to the library where I couldn't be bothered by anyone, except Nick. Nick is the kind of guy every girl would want to be with, every girl but me. He was so annoying, and he only wanted me because of my looks, I don't think Nick knows what personality is. Nick has short blonde hair and blue eyes, he was muscular and had a six pack. Usually I find that hot on a guy but not him. See when I want to be alone he's always there bugging me and trying to get with me, one time he even stole my diary and the only I could get it back was to kiss him. It was so gross. But now he's dating Cherrie, I wonder what she sees in him.

As it got darker everyone started to head up to their rooms. "Taylor, you coming?" Cherrie asked bringing Taylor's attention to her instead of the book.


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh? Oh um, I'm gonna stick around here for a while longer. Don't worry about me." I said bye to Cherrie and she went to the stairs and reminded me about the test we have tomorrow.

I finished the book around twelve-thirty in the morning. It was the fifth one I've read today. I didn't think Drew was going to show, so I decided to play the piano and wait some more. I opened the music book on the stand and played, and then I started to sing. "When you cried, I whipped away all of your tears, when you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears, I held your hand through all of these years and you still have all of me"

"You have a great voice." Someone said making me jump and turn around. "Whoa, sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Drew.' Drew sat beside me "I didn't think you would come." I looked at him and smiled. I was in love. I knew that one day I would find someone but not like him and the fact that I had only known him for a few hours and was already in love was just amazing to me.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Drew started to play 'My Immortal' again. "Sing for me Taylor?"

'Is that a request or a command" I asked smiling at him. His eyes seemed to flash and right away I knew. "You use to captivate me" I started to sing form the begging and closed my eyes.

I could feel my heart pounding as Drew stopped playing and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his lips against mine and then he smiled into the kiss. Drew's tongue licked my lips asking for entrance. I parted my lips and I felt his tongue plunge in and start to explore my mouth. As we kissed our tongues were battling for dominance. Then we parted gasping for air. I looked up at Drew and smiled, then blushed. Drew touched my face and smiled. He then took my hand and led me towards the couch, we both sat and started to kiss again. Then Drew pushed me down and got on top of me and started to grind into me.

"Drew, Drew stop." I pushed Drew off of me and sat up. "What are you doing?" I knew exactly what he was doing but I still had to ask. I wasn't really sure what to think, I wanted Drew, and I wanted him bad, but not here. Not like this.

"I thought you liked me Taylor." He said staring into my eyes. "Taylor I'm in love with you. I could feel you going into bliss and your heart pounding inside of you." Drew stopped talking. _I know what her heart feels like when it beats, I wish I remembered what mine felt like, would it be pounding like hers? Or beating slowly like humans hearts usually do?_ Drew's eyes flashed fire-red then back to blue.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drew, we hardly know each other. I can't do this. It's not…it wont feel right." I looked away from him my eyes filling with tears. "It's really late. I better get going." As I got up to go drew grabbed my arm.

"Taylor, please don't go. We don't have to if you don't wan to. But I know you feel the same way, I know you love me." Drew pulled me down on the couch and looked into my eyes. His eyes went fire-red and I was in a trance. Drew was reading my mind. _I do love you Drew, and I do want you, and I'm not sure I'm ready. I just, I don't know what to expect. I've never done this before, you'll be my first. My first everything, my first boyfriend and love you were actually my first kiss. I just don't want to get hurt, I mean I know you wont hurt me but I, I'm just afraid. _Drew looked away and his eyes went blue again, the trance was broken.

"Drew" I said pulling him closer. "I know a place we could go, it's totally private and no one can disturb us. Come on" I took his hand and led him up the stairs, down a hall and up another flight of stairs only I knew about. When we got to the top I opened the door. The sight was beautiful. It was the top of the school, the stars and moon shone down on us as I led him to a blanket. "I come up here a lot, to think or to be alone." I sat down with Drew and I looked out into the distance. Drew turned my face towards him and kissed me again. I pulled away and started to unbutton his shirt. When I finished I slid it off his shoulders and it fell to the ground. Then he pushed me away.

"Taylor. I know your not sure about this. You don't have to do this just because I want to. I'll wait for you Taylor. I'm not gonna make you do something your not ready to do." Drew smiled at me and I knew he was serious. He took his shirt off the ground and put it back on. Then he laid down and pulled me beside him letting me put my head on his stomach. I thought it was sweet and romantic, that was before I realized he had no heartbeat. I didn't say anything because I just thought maybe I wasn't listening well enough or something. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up in my room in my bed. No rooftop, no Drew, just me, again.

"Oh God. Please don't do this to me" I groaned rolling out of bed. I went to my window and opened the curtains, the sun was bright and hot on my body. I put on a red tank-top and a short jean skirt. "How could he ditch me again?"

"Who?" Someone asked as I turned around and saw Cherrie giving me a look as if she thought I was out of my mind. "Well, who ditched you?"

"No one it was a dream." I lied "I'm just tired I didn't get a very good sleep last night and I didn't study for the test we have. Oh man if I fail Mr. Murdock is gonna freak on me." I grabbed my books and headed down to the classroom with Cherrie. I sat down and started to study as the others in the class talked.

"Okay class, settle down. Here is the test. You need 20 to pass, it's out of 40. You may begin when I hand it to you." Mr. Murdock said as he started to hand out the test and of course I got it last. "Taylor if you don't pass this test I'll have to call your parents and tell them that you're out of here. I can't keep letting you slide. You've failed to many times, this is your last chance.


	5. Chapter 5

I shivered and looked down at the paper. _Oh God please help me. Who discovered Quebec City? _I thought looking around the class. _He actually expects **me **to know that? That's it I'm dead. _I put my head down o the desk and sighed.

_Samuel De Champlain._

I looked around the class and everyone was still looking down at the test paper._ Okay now I'm really freaked. Who is this and how are you doing this?_

It's Drew and I have my ways of doing this kind of stuff now just answer the question. I'm going to help you so you pass. Drew answered. But some of the answeres are going to be wrong purposely so it doesn't look like you cheated. 

_But Drew, this is cheating. _I thought looking around the room._ Okay fine, I'll do it._ I began to read the questions in my head as usual but a little louder so he could hear them, by the time the class was over I finished the last question.

"Pens down everyone." Mr. Murdock said standing up. "Please turn your test papers over and leave them at the corner of your desk." I looked around as I put my paper at the edge of her desk. "If you haven't finished you'll have time tomorrow morning at 9:00am sharp. Okay class dismissed."

"Taylor! Taylor wait up!" I turned around and saw Cherrie chasing after me holding my books in her hands. "Hey you forgot these." She said giving me my books. "Did you finish the test?"

"For once yeah. I actually feel good about this one." I smiled as Cherrie and I started down the hall. "Oh great, here comes your boyfriend."

"Hey babe." Nick said and kissed Cherrie on the cheek. "What cha girls talking about?"

"The test." I answered. "Anyways I got to go, Cherrie will you cover for me tonight?"

"Ah, sure. Why?" Cherrie looked at Nick than back at me. "Oh no, Taylor don't. Your gonna get in trouble if Murdock finds out."

"That's why he wont." I looked at Nick evilly. "Will he Nick?" I asked sarcastically.

Nick went wide-eyed. "Why you looking at me? I'll keep my mouth shut."


	6. Chapter 6

"That's right you will. See ya guys later." With that I ran up the stairs to my room and started throwing clothes everywhere until I found the perfect outfit for tonight. "Hope Drew like's this" I said to myself as I looked in the mirror.

Later on that night Drew and I had a little picnic on the rooftop. It was really nice, the moon was bright and so was the sky. When I looked up again I saw a shooting star and made a wish. _I Wish that I could stay with Drew forever._

"Did you make a wish?" Drew asked pulling me into him.

"Yup. And I'm not telling you." I teased. "Drew, tell me something. How can you know so much about me and I know so little about you."

"What do you wanna know?" He asked. I smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Taylor don't tease me, you know what I'm like."

I laughed and got up. "Everything." Drew looked at me and I was serious. "Come get me." I was giving him the 'come here' signal. Drew got up and came closer to me and tried to hug me. I smiled and pulled away. "It's not gonna be that easy Drew."

Drew and I were chasing each other for a little when I finally caught him the last time. "Okay, no more. I'm tired." I hugged Drew and we sat down together. "Drew, I wanna know everything about you. Where you were born, when your birthday is and where you are during the day."

"Okay Taylor, you wanna know?" Drew asked smirking. "Than I'll tell you. I was born in Pennsylvania, my birthday is June 29th and I'm working at 'Road House' during the day." Drew looked at the sky and noticed it was getting brighter. "Taylor it's time to go."

I look at my watch, 4:30 a.m. "Your right." I sit up and we start packing up the picnic basket. "Drew." I look at him for a second and smile. "I love you."

We stand up across from each other. "I love you to Taylor." He comes closer to me and pulls me into a hug. He looks down at me and smiles. "Will I see you again tomorrow?" He asked and then kissed me.

"Of course. I will be waiting here for you." I kiss Drew again. This time it's long and passionate. I can feel his cold hand run down by back and stop at my hips. I smile into the kiss and pull him closer. One of my hands is placed on his cheek and the other is playing with his hair. The sky gets brighter and he pulls away.

"Taylor. We really gotta get going." He takes my hand and walks over to the stairs. "I'll take you to your room and that will be our final goodnight for now."


	7. Chapter 7

We walk in silence to my room. We kiss and say goodnight. He walks away as I close my bedroom door and crawl into bed. "That was amazing."

"What was?" Cherrie sits up from her bed. "Come on Taylor, I wanna know, you've been getting in so late every night this week, I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep in class."

"Nothing Cherrie, go back to bed." I turn away from her and close my eyes trying to sleep.

"Taylor." Now she's sitting on my bed. "Come on you can tell me. Is he hot?"

I smile and sit up. "Oh, you have no idea how hot he is. Do you wanna see a picture?" I asked getting my sketchbook.

"Hell yeah I do." Cherrie sits beside me as I open it and turn to the page where the picture of Drew was. "Did you draw that?"

"Yeah, I know it's not that great but, I tried." I turned to the next page where I drew a picture of Drew and I sitting together. "This one is my favorite."

Cherrie smiled. "I'm really happy for you Taylor, really I am. But I get kind of worried about you. All the times you've been out with this guy you seem to be different, happy, yes, but, I donno what to say other than…be careful. You don't want a broken heart."

"I know. Don't worry, Drew will never break my heart, he loves me and I love him." I smile and put my book away under my bed. Cherrie gave me a look as if she didn't believe me. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

"Alright, Taylor. But if anything goes wrong tell me okay." Cherrie hugs me. "Night, can you wake me up tomorrow morning?"

"Seven o'clock?" Cherrie shakes her head. "Alright, good night Cherrie." We turn off the lights and go to sleep.

The next morning I woke up late. "Shit, Cherrie get up, it's nine o'clock Mr. Murdock's gonna kill us." I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Cherrie got up and slapped me on the arm "Ow, what was that for?"

"For not getting up on time and making me late as well." Cherrie got dressed and we both grabbed our books and ran down the stairs. We took our seats in class and tried to make it seem like we were there the whole time.

"Cherrie and Taylor, you're both late, meaning you have a detention today after school until four o'clock." Mr. Murdock handed the notes to us and continued to teach the class.

I mumbled something under my breath, that sounded kinda like 'Asshole' when it was actually 'I want an apple' at least that's what I told Mr. Murdock when he asked me what I mumbled.

After class ended I told Cherrie I was sorry for making her stay late, but hey, can you blame a girl who's in love with someone, for staying out to late? Not at all, in my opinion anyways. I wouldn't get mad at her, if she did it.


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry to everyone who read this story, I haven't updated it in a while because I lost the disk it was on and just found it today. I hope you enjoy and I promise to update more often)

Cherrie and I sat in silence, staring off into space. I have no idea what she was thinking about, but I can tell you what I was thinking about…

Drew. I was thinking about how he smelled, how his eyes were a chocolate brown, his dark hair, his gorgeous face and his lips. How when he kissed me, everything seemed to melt away. When his hands ran down my back and back up again, sending shivers down my spine. How he held me close and made me feel safe. Boy was I in love.

Cherrie shook me breaking my thoughts. "Taylor, detention is over, you can go see your lover boy now."

I smiled. "Okay, later hun." I ran from the table leaving my books and bag there, not thinking about them. "God, I hope he's there"

I stepped out onto the roof. "Drew? Are you here?" I didn't hear a response so I laid down on the blanket that was still there from the night of our picnic. I closed my eyes trying to block out the sun, it worked but not to well.

I couldn't tell you what time it was when I woke. I opened my eyes to nothing but darkness. Drew still wasn't there. I looked at my watch but my eyes were still blurry from the darkness that surrounded me.

I stood up and walked to edge of the roof, looking down. I could see the Roadhouse but it looked closed. I rubbed my eyes, then looked at my watch again: 12:15am.

This is when I began to panic. Drew promised me he would be here and he wasn't, where was he, was he okay. I wish I knew but I didn't know anything. I started to hyperventilate which was very rare for me, considering I only ever did it when I was young.

As my breathing quickened and shortened, I got very lightheaded and dizzy. I felt as if I was going to collapse. Surprisingly…I did, but someone caught me.

"Whoa, Taylor, it's okay" A voice said. "You're okay, I'm here." The person holding me up steadied me. I in the direction of the voice, but instead of Drew standing there, it was someone else.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, stepping back. "Who are you, where's Drew?"

"Well, Drew told me your name. I'm Marty and Drew, well he's a little tied up right now, and he told me to give you a message." Marty stepped towards me pushing me back until I was against the edge of the roof again. "Stay away from him, you don't belong together, you are from two totally different worlds, you interfere with ours again, I'll kill you!"

I gasped as he said the last few words: 'he'll kill me?' That was the first thing that truly scared me in a very long time. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I stared at Marty for a few second, before running away crying.

I ran into my room, not saying a word to Cherrie and jumped on my bed burying myself into it as much as I possibly could before breaking down completely. The only thing running around in my mind was the last words Marty had said to me.


	9. Chapter 9

After crying for what seemed like forever, I fell into a deep sleep, my mind running around in circles. Flashes of my nights with Drew appeared behind my eyelids. I remembered them all, from the beginning to the end. The one that played slowly was the one that just happened, but instead of it being Marty that threatened me it was Drew. This wasn't how I remembered it. But Drew wasn't speaking to me. He was speaking to Marty. Telling him to stay away from me or he'll kill him.

I groaned in my sleep, rolling onto my side. It felt like someone was there beside me, without opening my eyes I moved closer to the body, feeling the cool skin against mine. "Drew, I'm so happy you came back to me. I was so worried about you."

When no one answered me I opened my eyes, realizing that it was just a dream, no one was there. I sat up slowly looking around my room. It was light out but Cherrie was still asleep. I got out of my bed and changed into sweat pants and a tank top.

It was early Saturday morning but still dark out, most of the students went home for the weekend, including Cherrie. I stayed here, I would rather be here forever instead of going home. But the odd thing was: before I met Drew I did go home on weekends.

Ever since that night I thought about what to do on weekends, go home and fight with my family the whole weekend or stay here and see Drew, obviously my choice was stay and see Drew.

I walked over to the door and opened it quietly, sneaking out. I closed the door behind me as softly as possible. I walked towards the stairs, when I got closer I could hear voices, but I couldn't figure out who they belonged to.

I looked down from the top of the stairs seeing a group of people standing around talking. I recognized two of them: Marty and Drew. 'Drew' I thought as I watched him.

"You tied me up." Drew said pointing at Marty. "I swear Marty, if you hurt her, you'll regret it, for the rest of your life, which will only be a few seconds longer before I steak you."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic Drew, your little human girlfriend is fine." Marty replied taking a seat on the table. "She probably just stay away from you from now on." A smile forming on his lips.

Drew looked at Marty. "What did you do?" he asked as he got closer to him, "Tell me!"

Marty laughed and pushed Drew back. "I just told her, that if she doesn't stay away from you, I'll kill her."

Drew got angry and attacked Marty. They began fighting violently, throwing things at each other and screaming. The others in the group just watched not knowing what to do.

All of a sudden, someone stopped them. "Stop! Right now!" It was Mr. Murdock. "Will someone tell me what exactly is going on here?"

Marty backed away from Drew. "He's just a little angry about something I did."

Mr. Murdock looked at Drew. "I don't care what he did. Clean up this mess, both of you, the rest of you, come with me, it's time to go, the sun is coming up."

I watched as the group left Marty and Drew to clean up. The whole time they just glared at each other.

I turned to leave but as I did the floor creaked, I froze where I was, scared of what might happen if the two saw me.

"Taylor?" I head Drew's voice. I turned towards the railing again looking down at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I..I stay here on weekends." I said looking from Drew to Marty.

"Get out of here." Marty said looking at me.

I looked at him, my heart pounding in my chest. I was about to leave again when Drew stopped me. "Taylor. Please. I need to speak to you."

I looked at Drew and within seconds Marty was standing infront of me, holding me back away from Drew. "I told you, if you come near him again. I'll kill you."


End file.
